Against My Future
by Aeieo
Summary: At that moment, a simple second in eternity, everything made sense. His cooler arms wrapped around mine, simply perfect. This was where I belonged, where I was meant to be, and as sadistic as it may seem... I couldn't leave. NEW Version of AMF! R&R Please


Eh, it's been a while. I just haven't had a bunch of time, not as much as I used to. Well as you can see, I made my descion, and I am re-writing AMF, and just erasing the old chapters. I hope you guys won't mind it. Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting for AMF and the sequel (Which I do indeed plan to update). And I changed some names around. Seth is now Shane and Shaun is now Shane. Hayden is also another brother of her's now. Big change. I know, I know. Wooh, anywho, I hope you enjoy this and drop a review!

-Aeieo 3

**Chapter 1**

**Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong.**

I was at the point where I doubted whether or not my family was even sane. For one, my brothers have unlimited curfew, whereas mine is ten o'clock sharp-no exceptions. Ok, maybe they are older than me and already graduated, but they're constantly gone, sometimes even for days. Not that my father even questions them, much less fuss at them, but heaven forbid me being an hour late, all hell breaks loose. That's hardly fair.

But that wasn't the point I was trying to get at.

The point was, was that my brothers weren't anywhere near the people they were before. I mean my oldest brother had always been that way, but Sean? That was definitely a red flag in my book.

Shane, of course, had always been a butt, so I was not really concerned when he followed in the footsteps of Hayden. Sean and I however, had always been close. He was closer to me than he was Shane, his own twin. We were like PB&J or Sunny and Cher, or an ADHD kid with a yoyo- _close_. This past year though… things changed. Sean hardly acknowledged me anymore, much less talk to me. He'd started to go out with Hayden and Shane, doing god-knows-what. It's not that I didn't have enough confidence in them and their actions to trust them… but… okay, that was exactly my problem. But I have a right to be worried!

What normal person wouldn't be worried if your brother(s) slept all day, went out at night, wouldn't communicate with you, your father seemed okay with it, and no one even acted the same? Talk about a run-on sentence.

And on top of all that, they got matching tattoos. It's some weird marking with a moon and intricate red lines and swirls. I had to beg my father to get my ears pierced, and he allowed that? I had to suck up to him for a year to get the top of my left ear pierced, and they just waltz in and ask once and he immediately agrees? If I wanted a tattoo, he would deny it the moment before the words left my mouth. Stupid parental consent.

So in the end, that left me walking home at 2:34 AM home from my friend's party, slightly drunk but not wasted. I _probably_ should have called someone to pick me up, but it was only a couple of minutes away from home. What's the worst possible thing that could happen?

A rapist picking me up, a serial killer picking me up, a drive-by shooting, a gang approaching me, getting run over by a car, an animal with rabies attacking me, a psychotic criminal using me as a hostage, or Michael Myers stabbing me with a butcher knife? Ah, the possibilities this world provided us.

Anyways, back to the punch line.

I'd considered so many things that have caused them to act that way and I concluded three possible reasons, in which are carefully thought out.

Reason number one, they joined the mafia, and/or a gang. What else could explain the tattoo? Maybe my father was in on it too, scared for his life, so that's why he allowed the tattoo and their night life. And this leads to my next reason.

Drug ring. That would explain why my father didn't stop them, because he was "getting the good stuff", if people know what I'm saying. But the three of them wouldn't be able to have a job if they were on drugs. Unless of course, they were just dealing them. But say they were doing drugs, it could definitely explain the change of character.

So my third and final reason, and personally my favorite- drag queens. The tattoos could be a club marking and they have to sleep all day to work all night. Sean could have quit talking to me because he was ashamed. I would've accepted that! And call me crazy, but Shane had the curves for the corner. Just give him a tight red dress, push up bra with toilet paper, shaved legs, stilettos, and you can call him Stacy.

A sudden light blared across the right, blinding me and causing me to stumble and fall on the soft grass beside the dirt road. Considering it was dark and black dots were still clouding my vision, I could only hear as the car slammed on brakes and the ignition turned off as a door slammed. I managed to stand, squinting into the short distance trying to make out who it was. I swear if it was Jeffrey Dhomer, I was going to scream at the top of my lungs and run like hell.

Not really sure if I should be panicked and run or stand there and make conversation, I decided on backing away silently until I ran into something. Not just something. Someone. A man.

Oh shit. I wanted to scream but my voice was caught in my throat. Think… hard kick in the shin, knee to the groin, fingers in the eye sockets, give 'em the old one-two. Pepper spray… mother fudge I left my purse at in my room.

All these thoughts raced through my head as I was forcibly spun around and shaken roughly.

"What in the hell are you doing out here, Kyra? Do you even know how much we've been worried about you for the past hours? God damn it, what the bloody hell were you thinking?" Hayden yelled into my face, his grip on my arms tightening. His jaw clenched, he drew in a deep breath, his voice now somewhat calmer, even if strained. "Are you hurt?"

He checked my body for any vital damage before I could answer. "Besides having a minor heart attack and my arms becoming bruised, I'm peachy." I threw him a lopsided grin, attempting to shrug out of his grip, but he held me fast.

"I could kill you, strangle you, and truthfully it's very tempting at the moment," He muttered darkly under his breath, releasing my arms only to catch me again as I stumbled. "Do you even realize how worried our father's been? How worried Sean and Shane were? How worried _I_ was? We've all been out looking for you for hours and I find you stumbling home like a drunken fool? You could've been picked up and killed, or run over, or-"

"Attacked by a rabid animal?" I mused, rubbing my arm sorely. To be a drag queen, he was well built.

"Do you find this funny?" He growled, taking captive my arm again as he dragged me to his car.

"In a sadistic sort of way, yeah."

Hayden threw a deadly glare at me before helping me into the passenger seat, slamming the door close with unnecessary force. I watched in silence as he walked in front of the car to get into the driver's seat, again slamming the door. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number without looking before pressing it to his ear. I sighed impatiently.

"I've found her… side of the road… no… NO! Father, listen… she's fine… yeah." There was silence from Hayden for a few seconds, whereas on the other line I could hear the muffled yells. I smiled slightly. "I know… I'll talk to him, he won't be mad."

I lifted my eye brow in question. He caught my looked and waved it off with a roll of his eyes. More muffled yelling from my father.

"Ok… I'll be there in a few minutes… yes… right… no problem… bye." He snapped the phone shut hastily, staring at me with cold hazel eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Well what the hell do you think?"

"It's not my fault you had to take time out of your precious life to almost run me over."

"Do you really believe that, Kyra? I have been out all fucking night searching for you. If you would have for once listened to our father, maybe you wouldn't be getting into the situations. It's almost three AM, and you're out here drunk, walking on the side of the road. You aren't even a legal age to drink! Have you even thought about the consequences of your actions? You are almost 18 years old, and you need to grow up and act your damn age," Hayden yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You know what, I'd rather walk home and let a psychotic criminal use me as a hostage than sit here and let you give me the second degree."

When my hand touched the handle, he locked it. I gave him a dull look.

"It's third degree, for one thing, and-."

"You'd know all about that," I giggled. I don't know why it was funny, but it was. I unlocked the door, opening it and started to get out before Hayden's deadly voice stopped me.

"If you step one foot out of this car so help me God I will tie your ass down to the seat and tape your mouth shut to make sure you get home safely. Don't push my patience, Kyra."

Growing up with three brothers taught me a lot of valuable lessons, most of which I didn't respect, but that didn't stop me from quickly shutting the door and buckling up as he started his truck. I crossed my arms stubbornly, watching as the darkness rolled past. We rode the rest of the ride in silence.

Our house was now in the distance, the porch light faint in the night sky. I'm sure there would be a welcome home party waiting for me. I was betting on being grounded until I graduated. Not that it was the first time I had done something like this. Actually I think this was the latest I had ever stayed out without letting my father know… And from the sound of his voice over the phone, I would probably be up until four being cussed out. Boy, did I have a lot to look forward to.

It's not like I went out of my way to make everyone else's life a living hell… okay, that's a lie, but I didn't go out of my way to get into trouble. Even though it _was_ slightly amusing to see my father become mad. But I had a feeling it wasn't going to be so amusing tonight, considering the reaction from Hayden. I sighed.

I usually kept to myself when I was at home anyways. I stayed out of trouble for the most part, except for getting grounded over minor things like my mouth. And I usually respected my curfew, but earlier I had gotten into a fight with my father over something… at the moment I couldn't recall what it was, but I just wanted to get away from all of them so I went to my friend's party. Actually he wasn't really much a friend, more along the lines of an acquaintance. Not the point though. I was probably one of the younger people there, because college kids were there too. Let's just say one thing led to another and I got sort of, kind of… tipsy.

Hayden slammed on brakes, turning off the engine and hastily getting out of his truck. I drew in a deep breath, opening the door and stepping down as he grabbed my arm yet again. As if I was really going to run away. It's not like we had any neighbors and what-not.

"Let go of me, I know how to walk," I snapped, trying to pull my arm away from his grasp. This time he let go, causing me to trip as soon he did so. He immediately grabbed both of my arms this time, his grip tightening painfully. He pushed me up the steps onto the porch, letting go of one arm to unlock the door.

"In," Hayden grunted. I swear my brothers weren't human. I giggled, stepping inside only to take a step back into Hayden. But he was as hard as stone, and had already locked the door. I groaned audibly in defeat, dragging my feet forward a few steps to lean in the doorway of the living room.

My father slammed his cup into the table, standing. I flinched. Oh boy…

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?" He roared.

"At my friends house," I muttered, crossing my arms. My father began to walk towards me.

"And you couldn't bother to call and tell me where in the hell you were at? We've been out searching all damn night for you, and Hayden finds you drunk, _**walking home**_? Have you gone completely barmy?"

"Quite possibly, but-" He cut me off.

"Don't even talk back to me. You're in so much trouble already you are grounded until you graduate and you are never leaving this house unless you are going to school. Or better yet I'll send you to an all girls boarding school that's year round. I swear you are so irresponsible and immature! Why can't you be more like your brothers?" I giggled as his face turned red and looked as if it were going to explode.

As if on a cue, Sean and Shane sauntered in through the back door, looking slightly weary and peeved. What can I say, I just had that effect on people.

Sean, spotting me immediately, ran to me grinning in relief. He hugged me tightly, and I awkwardly patted him on the back. He finally let go, pulling me out at arm's length to have a change of heart.

"Where in the hell have you been?" If I heard that question one more time tonight, so help me god…

"She was walking home like a drunken idiot in the road from a party and I spotted her," Hayden answered before I could. I glared at him, shrugging out of Sean's grasp to sit on the couch.

"Bull to the crap! That's not the truth. For one thing, I was perfectly fine walking home by myself, in fact in a few more moments I would have been home. And another thing, you didn't spot me! You ran me off the side of the road and got out to see the victim who just happened to be me. And I am not drunk!" I exclaimed angrily, standing quickly only to suddenly feel very nauseated, sitting back down quickly and cradle my head in my hands.

"She is so wasted," Shane whispered quietly to Sean. I looked up and flipped him off. My head began to throb slightly, but I ignored it, attempting to focus on what they were saying.

"You know what, I am not wasted. If I were wasted, would I have been able to walk home?" How 'bout them apples…

"Hayden said you were two miles away from the road you needed to be on," Shane smirked.

"I was not! He's a liar!" Hayden ignored this gesture, talking to my father quietly in this kitchen.

"You were heading towards the lake."

"I think I would know where I was heading, Mane."

Sean and Shane exchanged glances, amused.

"If you would have walked any further, you would have fallen right in. And my name is Shane."

"And my name is Kyra. What's your point?"

"No you called him Mane, Kyra."

"You guys are all against me!" And I burst into tears. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't stop. A few seconds later, I got the hiccups which caused me to break down all over again. Sean sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Shane just rolled his eyes and walked over to my father and Hayden.

Sean sighed. "What are you crying about, Kyra?"

"Y-you hate me." My sobs were slowly subsiding.

"I don't hate you."

"You must! You never talk to me anymore and nobodies ever at home…" Sean glanced at my father who momentarily locked eyes with him before returning to his previous conversation.

"I didn't realize that, I'm sorry. We've just been busy with our college and… jobs. You've never mentioned it before." Then he added in a mutter, "Of course you're drunk though…"

I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"You are so sweet!" After a few moments, he pulled me away. My eyes widened.

"When did you get coloured contacts?" Everyone grew silent and stared in shock, but I was oblivious to the fact.

Finally, Hayden cleared his throat. "You're drunk, Kyra."

"No…" Sean had always had hazel eyes like his brothers. They had **never** been blue. Drunk or not, I knew things. "Your eyes are blue!"

In unison, they sighed. I jumped up.

"Look at him, they. Are. Blue. And you people call me drunk..." I shook my head in disappointment.

"Kyra, go to bed. I'll deal with you in the morning," He sighed with a pointed look. I complied stubbornly, walking towards the stairs but not before getting stopped.

My father pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm so relieved you're safe. You don't know how much I was worried that something could have happened to. I love you, sweetheart-" I broke off the Hallmark moment from the sudden wave of nausea that made me clutch my stomach and run up the stairs. My father sighed, footsteps following shortly after me. I was bent over the trashcan in the bathroom, retching my guts out, my headache definitely not helping the cause.

Another pair of hands held back my hair from my face, the other resting on my back. Sean was crouched beside me, Shane standing in the doorway looking somewhat bored. I groaned, trying my best to take deep breaths to keep everything down.

"How much did you drink, Kyra?" Sean asked, finding a hair bow to pull my hair back before leaning against the bathroom cabinet.

"One and half, maybe two. God, I don't know!" I moaned, clutching the trashcan to my chest. They both burst into laughter, and I mustered up the best glare I could at the moment.

"How the hell can you even find this remotely funny?" I yelled, quieting them both as they struggled to compose themselves.

"Sorry… it's just funny that it only took one beer to get you wasted," Shane said, and I flipped them both off, moving the trashcan to the other side only to pull my knees tightly to my chest.

"I'm not wasted," I mumbled.

They chuckled in response. Stupid twins…

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, I stood up (using the help of the sink), brushed my teeth, and used lots of mouthwash before Sean followed me into my bedroom. He set a trashcan by my bedside for future use, while Shane went downstairs to retrieve something.

I fell onto my bed, Sean sitting on the edge of it. Shane came up just a second later, bringing a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Thanks," I muttered, laying down. Sean stood, glancing at me before Shane hurried him along.

"We have to go or we'll be late. Our… boss won't be happy if we're late," Shane snapped, standing in the doorway.

"I'm sure he wouldn't care if it was a family emergency," Sean growled back. Shane sighed, throwing his hands up in mock defeat.

"Whatever. I'll be in the car."

"Well don't let me keep you," I muttered, half out of it. He laughed quietly, hugging me.

"I'm just glad you're safe. Promise you'll never do anything that stupid again?"

"Yeah, sure. Just for you though." I glanced up at him as he rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Goodnight Kyra."

"'Night, Sean. And while you're at it, slap Shane for me."

Not bothering to think about the fact that they didn't have night jobs, I drifted out of consciousness, not especially caring. Sean's laugh was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

Feedback appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
